In Your Dreams
by Distracted mind
Summary: Hermione has trouble staying in reality after she has some of the greatest dreams. She seems to notice one trend though they are haunted by one elusive person and one even more elusive gesture. Post HBP
1. New Alarm Clock

Title: In Your Dreams  
Author: Distracted mind  
Rating: T  
Time frame: Post-HBP  
Summary: Hermione has trouble staying in reality after she has some of the greatest dreams. She seems to notice one trend though; they are haunted by one elusive person and one even more elusive gesture. Post HBP

**A/N: I wrote this pre-DH, so it contains no spoilers. Any similarities between this story and DH are purely coincidental. **

Disclaimer: It's not mine

**Chapter 1**

**New Alarm Clock**

"_Oh Ron, I'm so proud of you," Hermione exclaimed as Ron handed her his recently completed Potions essay. It was about 9:00 pm and the Gryffindor common room was still buzzing with activity. Hermione was seated in her favorite chair by the fire reading over Ron's masterpiece. Ron was standing up, leaning against the mantle throwing leftover pieces of parchment into the fire. "This is really good"_

"_You sound surprised," Ron replied with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face._

"_Well, maybe a little. You're not very well known for doing you're work at all, let alone finishing early," Hermione explained._

"_So you're impressed?" Ron asked slowly advancing toward her._

_Hermione smiled, a slight blush taking over her usually fair complexion. "Maybe a little," she said as she stood up and handed him back his essay. As the parchment exchanged hands, they brushed ever so slightly, yet it was enough to send a shiver up her spine._

"_Well, I'm glad it meets your standards," Ron admits. "You're a hard woman to please."_

_This slightly suggestive statement caught Hermione's attention and she turned to him. "Well I- I don't think I'm that- hard to please," she stumbled, turning more or a scarlet hue this time._

"_Well I think a world-class quidditch player is a pretty tough act to follow," Ron said as he inched towards her, tossing the rest of the parchment into the fading fire._

"_I thought we were talking about homework," Hermione asked, trying to sound playful._

"_Oh, I was." He was starting to get close. "The last paper I wrote was about world-class quidditch players." Ron said matter-of-factly, almost on top of Hermione._

"_Oh," She mouthed breathlessly. She could no longer move. Although there was plenty of space everywhere else around her, the space directly in front of her was currently occupied by her favorite, beautiful red-head. This fact seemed to paralyze Hermione. She could feel his breath on her face. She felt a chill run down her spine when Ron brushed a stray hair out of her face. He was so close to her, it was almost unnerving. She couldn't understand why she was always in control, except when she was around Ron. She scrambled, anxiously trying to recover her composure. "Um, I don't think I got to see that one; what class was it for; wow is it hot in here or is it ju..."_

"_Shhhh," She noticed a finger lightly placed upon her lips. It was simple, yet seemed to render Hermione speechless, which was exactly what Ron had intended. "You know," he responded, "you talk too much."_

_Hermione knew what was coming next. How could she not? She had only dreamed about it since fourth year. And now it seemed that her dream was finally about to come true. He stepped closer to her and slid one arm tenderly around her waist while the other made it's way to brush a delicate tendril from her face. He looked into her eyes and, as if to tease her even more, licked his lips. He was driving her crazy. He leaned down toward her ear. His hot breath tickled her face. He smelled faintly of parchment, freshly cut grass, and sweat. She assumed he had been outside flying, and it was absolutely intoxicating. She closed her eyes, taking it all in._

"_Maybe I'll let you read it sometime," he whispered. _

_She noticed that her arms were still dangling lifelessly at her sides. She placed a hand gently on his bicep and the other lightly touched his face. "I'd like that," she was finally able to choke out._

_Ron grinned and started to lean in. Hermione closed her eyes again, preparing for the fire that threatened to completely consume her, when suddenly Ron shouted "Hermione, what do you think you're doing?" in an uncharacteristically loud, feminine voice._

"_What?" Hermione asked relatively befuddled by Ron's sudden outburst. Ron suddenly turned into Ginny..._

Hermione sat up in her bed. She noticed Ginny frantically running around the room, getting ready. "What's the rush, Gin?" Hermione asked with a yawn.

"What's the rush?" Ginny repeated scoffingly, "Wedding, remember? Honestly, don't tell me you've forgotten."

"What about breakfast?" Hermione asked beginning to gain her bearings and climb out of bed.

"You slept through breakfast. I figured you wouldn't mind though. Seemed like you were having a pretty good dream," Ginny replied, finally stopping and glancing at Hermione with a sizable grin on her face. "Who is he?"

Hermione took on a scarlet blush fit for a Weasley. "What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"Oh, come off it. I heard you. Something about homework and being hard to please. Those things in addition to the huge grin, well it doesn't take an idiot to figure it out," Ginny responded matter-of-factly. "And you know I'm not an idiot."

"Well, I, uh... oh no, I'd better get ready. We'll have to continue this later Gin," answered Hermione.

"Brilliant dodge, Hermione," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "And you can count on it."

"See you," said Hermione, her grin widening. "Great dream," Hermione muttered to herself once Ginny had left the room. She climbed out of bed and began to get ready for the day.

**A/N: Hopefully you could tell that Hermione was at the Weasley's and they were about to have a wedding. If you've read HBP, then you know whose wedding it is, otherwise I won't say anything, yet. But I can't make any promises for any of the other chapters. So get reading!**


	2. Weddings Are Happy Times

Title: In Your Dreams  
Author: Distracted mind  
Rating: T  
Time frame: Post-HBP  
Summary: Hermione has trouble staying in reality after she has some of the greatest dreams. She seems to notice one trend though; they are haunted by one elusive person and one even more elusive gesture. Post HBP

**A/N: I wrote this pre-DH, so it contains no spoilers. Any similarities between this story and DH are purely coincidental.**

Disclaimer: It's not mine

**Chapter 2**

**Weddings Are Happy Times**

Once Hermione had gotten dressed, she headed down to the kitchen to see if she could get something to eat. Since she slept through breakfast, and since Mrs. Weasley was already a nervous wreck, Hermione decided that she would try to be discreet while she raided the kitchen. As she quietly crept down the stairs, she realized that everyone seemed to already be involved in the tedious wedding preparations. A little more relaxed, Hermione decided to just get an apple, since she would undoubtedly be feasting later. As she reached for a red delicious, she saw a shadow on the wall and heard a crash. She spun around to find a blushing red Ron Weasley on the ground by the dining room table. With a sigh of relief, she said, "Ron, are you trying to kill me?"

He stumbled to his feet. "No, I just..." he mumbled, never fully completing his sentence. After a moment, he regained his composure. "I was wondering where you were. You weren't at breakfast," Ron said, running a hand through his unruly mane of red hair, avoiding her eyes at all costs.

"I overslept," she replied nonchalantly. She didn't know why she tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. She knew he wouldn't inquire as to the reason she overslept.

"Yeah, I figured." he agreed. Hermione could feel the tension in the room building. She couldn't figure out why this was so awkward. This was just a conversation between two friends that have known each other for years, right? Of course, it has always been awkward between Ron and Hermione, especially after 4th year and the whole Yule Ball fiasco. However, the tension seemed to heighten during the disaster with Lavender.

A long awkward silence had suddenly taken over the kitchen at the Burrow. Finally, someone spoke. "So, Harry's coming today, right?" Hermione asked.

"That's what he wrote in his last letter," Ron replied. Hermione nodded. The awkward silence resumed. They did there best to avoid each other's eyes.

Hermione thought it would be best to speak. "Ron," she started and he looked up, "about the birds, I-," she stopped when Ginny burst into the room.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ginny shouted. "What are you doing in here when there is work to be done? Mum is driving me mad ordering me about, and you two are just standing here."

"Sorry Gin, I just had to grab something to eat since," Hermione apologized.

"Yes, well, get a move on. Mum'll go mental if she sees you two in the kitchen. Well, you anyway," Ginny said, pointing at Ron.

"What is there for _me_ to do?" Ron asked angrily.

"You must be joking," Ginny replied, a questioning look on her face. "There's loads to do, it's a bloody wedding! Right now, mum's trying to move tables and chairs."

"Well, what does she need me for? She's got magic." Ron argued. Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not that she hasn't ever heard these two go at it, but when their mother was looking for them and she was frantic, now that's a first. She watched in amazement as she took a bite of her apple.

"She is using magic, you idiot. She's levitating them. I assume, with the extensive 6 years of Hogwarts education that you've already managed to wash down the drain, you've at least managed to remember how to do that," Ginny mocked. Hermione could see the color rise in Ron's cheeks and decided it would be best to slip away. She didn't want to be around when Mrs. Weasley came in from hearing the yelling match currently presiding in her kitchen. She was making her way back to the stairs, glancing over her shoulder at the bickering redheads, when she ran into something.

"And where do you think you're going?" Fred asked, raising his eyebrow inquisitively.

Hermione spun around quickly. "I was just-," she began.

She was cut off by George. "Just sloughing off the wedding preparations,"

"And leaving them all for us. How thoughtful of you, Hermione," Fred finished.

"Actually, boys, I was just going out to see if I could help," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Are you sure you want to be doing that?" Fred asked.

"Because she's insane right now," George chimed in.

"And she's tends to foam at the mouth and bite when she gets like this," Fred finished. "What is that racket?"

"Sounds like our dear younger siblings," George observed.

"And it sounds like they have a death wish," Fred added. The twins skipped off to see the festivities in the kitchen. Hermione, however, proceeded to the yard, where she found Mrs. Weasley furiously trying to levitate, it looked like, twenty chairs at once.

"Mrs. Weasley, let me help you with those," Hermione offered.

"Oh no, dear, I've got it," Mrs. Weasley said as the chairs came crashing to the ground. "But thank you. And to think, I've got seven children, and you're the first to _offer_ to help. I've had to hunt down Ron and Ginny, and I still haven't seen Fred or George, by design, I expect."

"Well, is there anything else I can do?" Hermione asked, glowing at the obvious compliment Mrs. Weasley had just given her.

"No, dear, you are a guest in this house. You go on and get ready." Mrs. Weasley said smiling. However, that smile quickly faded. "What is that?" she asked, looking around. Hermione's eyes got big as she saw Mrs. Weasley head for the door. She knew exactly what Mrs. Weasley was referring to. She was trying to think of some way to warn them, until she heard "What is going on in here?" shouted, quite loudly, from the kitchen. Hermione decided it was hopeless and went up to get ready.

Hermione had gotten to Ginny's room, taken out her dress for the wedding, and was laying it out on the bed. As she was once again examining he dress, Ginny burst into the room.

"No warning?" Ginny asked, a little upset.

"Well what was I supposed to do, she was right there and already going towards you," Hermione pleaded while Ginny was trying to gather her things to get ready.

"You could've yelled. Owl, maybe. Possibly a smoke signal of some sort; something would've helped," Ginny insisted dramatically. "I had to spend the past ten excruciating minutes facing the wrath of frantic Molly Weasley, going on about how this is a joyous occasion, and how we should want to help our oldest brother," Ginny paused for a moment of her theatrics and looked at Hermione, "and even how Hermione is a guest and she offered to help."

"She didn't," Hermione replied, slightly mortified on the outside, however, secretly beaming at yet another Molly Weasley compliment.

"Oh, she did. I swear, I think she wishes you were part of this family even more than I do," Ginny added, smiling.

"Now, I wouldn't go that far," Hermione replied, changing into her dress.

"What, the Weasley's not good enough for you, Miss Granger?" Ginny teased.

"You know that's not it." Hermione confirmed. " I just don't think I could handle the Wrath of Molly Weasley. I mean, you remember what happened fourth year."

"Oh yes, the whole '_scarlet woman_' bit," Ginny reminisced. "I have to hand it to mum though, she could scare off a dragon with that glare. I wouldn't mind inheriting that."

"I think you have, judging by some of the looks I've seen you give your brothers," Hermione confessed. They both laughed.

"Can you believe this ghastly thing Phlegm's making me wear? Why couldn't I have something nice like yours?" Ginny asked, disgruntled, holding up her bride's maid dress.

Hermione grinned at Ginny while she was complaining about the dress. She looked outside and saw that people were starting to arrive. "I think I'll go downstairs. _Owl_ me if you need anything." Hermione mocked, grinning. Hermione walked out of the room and was heading down the stairs when she ran into Mrs. Weasley, and she was in an absolute frenzy.

"Hermione, dear, do you know when Harry is supposed to arrive?" She asked, practically on top of Hermione.

"Um, no, but I think Ron might." Hermione replied, mildly frightened by Mrs. Weasley's current state.

"Could you go ask him for me, dear? I need to make sure Ginny's ready." She asked hastily.

"Of course." Hermione turned around and headed towards Ron's room. As she was walking away Mrs. Weasley added "and could you make sure he's ready and send him outside?"

When Hermione finally reached Ron's room, she knocked on the door. She heard the shuffling of parchment and things falling on the floor before she heard a voice.

"Bloody hell Harry, it's about time you-," Ron stopped when he opened the door wearing only his trousers and an unbuttoned dress shirt to find a petite young woman standing at his door beautifully dressed. "Blimey," he muttered under his breath. He stood there, mouth agape, for a moment. When he regained his composure, he asked "Where's Harry?"

"That's what I was sent to ask you," Hermione replied, blushing. "Your mum wants to know if you know what time he was supposed to be here."

"He didn't say, he just wrote that he would be here for the wedding," he paused, "and that he hates being in that big house with no one but that bloody woman screaming and that stupid house elf muttering things under his breath," Ron concluded.

Hermione glared at Ron. Then, she remembered Mrs. Weasley's other request. "Your mum also wants to know if you're ready," She surveyed Ron. "Apparently not," She added blushing slightly, seeing Ron's current state of dress.

Apparently, Ron realized it too, because he suddenly went scarlet. "Yeah, I probably should..."

"... Yeah," Hermione finished. Ron closed the door and Hermione turned to go downstairs. "I wouldn't mind being part of this family if I got to see that everyday," she conceded, mumbling to herself. She looked up and found Ginny standing there staring at her.

"What was that?" Ginny asked

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly. Ginny eyed her questioningly, but decided not to bother with it, there would undoubtably be plenty of time to talk about that later.

When they got outside, the yard was already swarming with guests. The yard was beautifully decorated. Red and pink everywhere. Tons of roses, heart-shaped chocolates, and loads of candles floating about. There was a beautiful duo, an enchanted flute and harp, playing soft background music as people were being seated. Hermione and Ginny were absolutely in shock, until they heard two familiar voices behind them.

"Well, look what we have here, George. Two lovely ladies wandering around alone." Fred observed.

"Quite right, they seem to be missing escorts. May I inquire as to why?" George asked.

"Sod off, you two," Ginny said forcefully.

"Oh, that's why." Fred and George laughed. Hermione grinned. Ginny went to join Gabrielle and Fleur

"Well, Ron's half dressed, and Harry's not even here yet." Hermione answered.

"Then who's that handsome lad sitting next to Mum?" Fred asked, pointing at the raven-haired boy sitting in the front row. Hermione took Fred's arm as George hurried to escort one of Fleur's relatives, a young woman who was undoubtably a veela.

"Sly Bugger," Fred mutter.

"Thanks," Hermione said, looking up at Fred with smile. Fred shrugged, also grinning as he escorted her to Harry's row. It was the first anyone had seen of him since Ron and Hermione went with him to the Dursley's, then leaving him at number twelve Grimmauld Place. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep in weeks. And who could blame him? However, his face seemed to light up when he saw Hermione. She sat next to him and gave him a hug.

"Sorry I got here so late." Harry apologized jovially. Hermione smiled. Suddenly something crashed on the other side of her. It was Ron, who had apparently hurried getting dressed and made a mad dash down the stairs and sprinted to his seat.

"Hello, Harry," Ron greeted, gasping for breath. Hermione tried not to look too upset about Ron getting dressed at the last minute and still not trying to tame that unruly mane of his. She failed miserably.

"Running late, are we?" Hermione asked. Ron glared at her, ready to start an argument that was bound to disrupt the entire ceremony.

"Later, you two," Harry whispered, knowing what was brewing. They turned their attention to the ceremony, which had begun. They watched the prologue to the proceedings: the flower girls, ring bearers, the bridesmaids, etc. Harry starred after Ginny longingly. She met his eyes and smiled. Soon the Bride's March began to play and Fleur, escorted by her father, gracefully glided down the aisle. She was absolutely beautiful. Once Fleur had made it too the front and took her place beside Bill, Hermione looked over at Ron, who was completely mesmerized by Fleur. Hermione gave him a forceful elbow in the stomach. He was plunged back to reality, sitting next to a now-scowling Hermione.

"Try to keep from drooling," Hermione hissed contemptibly. Ron simply rolled his eyes and once again watched the proceedings. Hermione couldn't help but be a little jealous of the way he was awestruck when he saw her. She tried to take her mind off of Fleur and Ron, and looked over at Harry. He had his eyes fixed not on the blushing bride, but on the blushing bridesmaid. Hermione watched Ginny periodically glance at Harry, blush, then turn back to the ceremony. She watched Bill and Fleur exchange vows before she looked back over at Ron who was no longer studying Fleur, but rather, seemed to be staring at her. Once their eyes met, however, Ron eyes quickly darted back to the front. Hermione felt a rush of curiosity and a hint of satisfaction wash over her. She couldn't figure out why he would be looking at her. Her mind immediately went back to the awkward moment in Ron's doorway. Her face was instantly flushed with the same shade of red Ron's had previously been doused in. She focused her attention back to the ceremony just as they announced Mr. and Mrs. Bill Weasley.

* * *

A/N: Emma-Lynn, EruditeWitch, and angelcala: Thanks so much for the positive feedback! It's nice to get that kind of a response after being gone so long. Next chapter's comin up in a flash. 


	3. What Dreams Are Made OfSort Of

Title: In Your Dreams  
Author: Distracted mind  
Rating: T  
Time frame: Post-HBP  
Summary: Hermione has trouble staying in reality after she has some of the greatest dreams. She seems to notice one trend though; they are haunted by one elusive person and one even more elusive gesture. Post HBP

**A/N: I wrote this pre-DH, so it contains no spoilers. Any similarities between this story and DH are purely coincidental.**

Disclaimer: It's not mine

**Chapter 3**

**What Dreams Are Made Of... Sort Of**

The reception was just as beautiful as the wedding, which definitely perpetuated the French stereotype. It was elegant and simple, and made everyone around want to fall in love. The grandeur of the ceremony had caused all of the women to swoon. And now, the reception was the icing on the cake, so-to-speak. The red and pink theme was incorporated into absolutely everything: the tables and chairs that Mrs. Weasley had worked so hard to set up, the beautifully overdone and delicious-looking cake that adorned the center of the refreshments table, and even the garden gnomes that were transfigured into doves were carrying red and pink ribbons and roses as they fluttered around.

Hermione sat at one of the lavish tables, surveying the band of happy wedding goers. One couple in particular caught her attention. Hermione grinned as Ron awkwardly stumbled around the dance floor with his mother, who looked as though she couldn't be happier. Her glowing smile only waned whenever Ron accidentally stepped on her feet. Ron had never been a particularly graceful dancer. Actually, most all of the coordination genes the Weasley family had to offer had overlooked poor Ron. Ergo, he was not at all fond of dancing. Hermione wasn't even sure she had ever seen him dance before.

After sufficiently watching the struggling redhead, Hermione's attention was arrested by another anomaly on the dance floor. It took the form of a second female Weasley who also looked overcome with happiness. Ginny was being twirled around the dance floor. She had been ceremonially passed around to her father and even her brothers, but now she seemed content safely in the arms of a broken, scared, and emotionally drained raven-haired boy. However, he could hardly be labeled a boy anymore. Through all of the trials during the earlier years culminating to the devastation that was his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter had long deserved to be called a man, for he had faced and conquered challenges that most men would never have dreamed of facing in their lifetimes, when he should have been concentrating on quidditch and kisses, although, somehow, he managed to squeeze those in as well. Alas, at that moment, he seemed right on cue for a boy of almost seventeen. The music had slowed to a soft ballad and the couple, and I use the term couple loosely, nestled close and Harry relentlessly held the ginger-haired beauty.

Hermione had been so busy examining her cuddling companions that she failed to notice an exhausted Ron Weasley crash into the seat next to her. She was jolted back into reality when he spoke.

"Doesn't seem right," Ron began. Hermione gave a startled gasp and turned to Ron.

"Ron, when did you get here?" she asked, recovering from the potential coronary she had just suffered with the abrupt presence of Ron.

"She was miserable. Cried every night it seemed like. And who had to sit with her while she unconvincingly blamed her unhappiness on the events of the past year?" Ron paused for a moment and looked at Hermione. "Well, mum," Ron smiled and turned back to the couple. Hermione chuckled to herself. "But I had to sit there and endure the suffering of my baby sister. Caused by my best mate, no less." Hermione simply gazed at him, taking in every word. She couldn't believe how sincere and transparent he was being. "I mean, do you realize how much it actually hurts to see someone so strong, and so close to you, be in so much pain?" Ron asked, mostly hypothetically. He turned to face Hermione again.

Indeed, she had seen strong people close to her hurting. Harry and Ron, in fact. Had she not just attended a wedding and not been surrounded by gangs of happy people, she might have taken offense that Ron had completely missed how much she was hurting during the whole Lavender mishap. She assumed he was referring to family members, so she just smiled. "Well, not really, considering I spend the majority of the year with you. I don't see my family much these days," She admitted.

"You've got family here, Hermione," Ron replied quietly, staring down at his shoes.

"Thanks, Ron." She said, smiling.

"Welcome," he paused. He looked at her and smiled, "but always remember to knock first," Ron said playfully.

"Ron, don't tell me you're still going on about the incident earlier," Hermione pleaded. Ron resumed studying an unsuspecting ant crawling through the grass. Color was beginning to rise in his cheeks and she suspected it wasn't cause by the heat or by his sudden interest in entomology. "Honestly, it's not like I saw you naked. Besides, soon we are going to be spending a lot more time together in relatively close quarters; it was bound to happen eventually. It was inevitable." Hermione concluded. Immediately, Ron's head shot up.

"So there's a chance that I'll see..." Ron trailed off. His eyes widened and his face flushed crimson. He apparently hadn't meant for that part to be voiced. "Hadn't really thought of it like that." he choked out.

"Herm-own-ninny," she heard from the direction of the dance floor. Surprised, Hermione quickly turned to the person from whom the voice came. "I vas hoping I vould see you here," a smiling, hulking figure said, walking towards them.

"Viktor," Hermione shouted as she jumped up to give him a hug. "It's so good to see you. How have you been?" Hermione asked excitedly, finally releasing him from her embrace.

"I am alright. Been playing hard and traveling a lot. I vas sorry to hear about your headmaster. He vas a great wizard." Viktor said.

"Thank you," Hermione replied, touched by his sentiment. She looked over at Ron to gauge his reaction to Krum's heartfelt condolences. Ron was glaring at Viktor looking apparently outraged and annoyed by his presence, so Hermione turned back Viktor.

"Vould you care to dance?" Viktor asked Hermione.

"Of course," she responded, a wide smile spreading across her face that most definitely did not go unnoticed by Ron.

She took Krum's arm and he escorted her to the dance floor. When they reached the dance floor. Viktor bowed and took her waist in his right and her right hand in his left. As they paraded around the floor, animatedly talking about they're lives since they last talked, Hermione inconspicuously stole glances of Ron, whose expression could only be described as contemptible. His sparkling, lagoon blue eyes now looked angry and dejected. She concentrated once again on Viktor who simply watched her.

"Are you alright, Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor asked sweetly.

"What? Oh yes, of course. I was just..." but she was unable to finish her thought. She was cut off by another voice.

"May I cut in?" Ron asked, glaring at the couple. His eyes now gleaming with murderous rage toward Krum, yet his face showed softer features toward Hermione, almost pleading.

Krum bowed to Ron, then to Hermione, kissed her hand, which elicited another inescapably vicious glare from Ron, and proceeded to find another partner. For a moment, the two of them stood there awkwardly.

"Should we dance, then?" Hermione asked, not sure what exactly to do next.

"Yeah, right," Ron replied, running his hands through his hair. He placed a shaky hand on Hermione's waist and took her hand in the other. They began to move with the music; however, it didn't take long for Ron to fumble the steps. "Sorry, I've never been very good at this," he confessed nervously.

"I think you're doing great," Hermione replied, a rosy blush dusting her cheeks. Ron's cheeks turned pink as well.

"Thanks, you're good too," Ron complimented. An awkward silence seemed to overtake the atmosphere. Unfortunately, Ron spoke. "So what did _Vicky_ want?"

Hermione wrenched her head to look at Ron, her once peaceful expression faded into amazement and bewilderment. "I told you not to call him that, and obviously he wanted to dance with me," she responded coldly, starring him down. They stopped dancing.

"I think he wanted a little more than just a dance with you," Ron said defensively, holding her glare.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked.

"You know what I mean. He was probably looking for a snog." Ron replied.

"Oh yeah, and how would you know that, you were absolutely horrid at Divination?" she asked.

"He's a man, that's all men think about," Ron enlightened.

"Really, is that all you think about then?" She asked, her voice starting to grow louder. She released his hand and escaped his grasp of her waist.

"That's not the point," Ron responded apprehensively.

"No, the point is that you have this innate ability to ruin absolutely everything," she shouted. Furious, Hermione immediately turned and left the dance floor and walked to the table where Viktor was sitting.

Later that evening, after the wedding guests had departed, Hermione and Ginny rested in Ginny's room from the exhausting festivities, and the clean up afterwards.

"I'll give them one thing, they sure know how to put on a wedding," Ginny said, crashing onto her bed.

"Yeah, it was beautiful. And Bill and Fleur look so happy together," Hermione added.

"Oh, you noticed? I thought you were too busy arguing with my brother." Ginny interjected, looking at Hermione with one eyebrow raised.

Hermione threw her a sideways glance as she changed into pajamas. "You heard that?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Hermione, the entire wedding party heard that," Ginny replied. Hermione cringed. "It sounded like a good one too."

"He started it," Hermione pleaded.

"He always does," Ginny pointed out. "Why do you let him rile you up like that?"

"I don't know, it's just that when Viktor's involved, he always says something offensive about Viktor wanting more than friendship or wanting more than a dance. It's absolutely ridiculous." Hermione demanded, her voice getting out of hand again.

"Calm down, Hermione. He only does that to get a rise out of you, which generally works. Ginny reminded. "Besides, he's the one that wants more than friendship and more than a dance. He's been wickedly jealous of Krum ever since the Yule Ball.

"That's preposterous?" Hermione responded, trying to sound convincing.

"And they call you brilliant, honestly?" Ginny growled out of frustration. "Anyway, when he saw you run to Krum after your argument, he started sulking around the place. Funny really. That is until he practically pushed me and Harry out of the way, ruddy git."

"Speaking of, what's going on with you two now?" Hermione asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well, honestly, I haven't a clue. I knew he had to leave me behind and be a hero again. And I thought I was fine with it. That is, until he showed up at the wedding looking absolutely adorable and brooding. You know I'm a sucker for brooding. I don't know what happened." Ginny ranted. Hermione found it quite humorous that her friend, a year her junior, was having a dilemma over some bloke. At the same time, she knew this was not the best situation to be in. Indeed, they would soon be leaving to save the entire wizarding world and Ginny will be left alone, not knowing whether or not he is even alive.

"I'm sorry, Gin. But you know the best cure for a tough situation, no matter what continent you're on, is ice cream." Hermione jested. Ginny nodded smiling, which was a signal for Hermione to raid the kitchen.

She left the room for the kitchen, and as she was descending the stairs she heard two masculine voices coming from the kitchen. So Hermione did what any self-respecting woman would do, she eavesdropped.

"But Harry, she started it." Hermione grimaced.

"I don't care. Ron, soon we are going to be spending a lot more time together in close quarters and I don't want to spend it with the two of you fighting!"

"Funny she said the same thing, just not on the same topic." She chuckled silently.

"Go apologize."

"I can't, she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, you idiot. She's just mad because you said something stupid."

"Hey."

"Sorry, mate, but it's the truth, isn't it? You don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to the things coming out of your mouth. You're loads better at stuffing things in, really."

"Well, I know that, but you're at least supposed to support me. Whatever happened to brotherhood?"

"Part of that brotherhood is telling you when you've made a complete arse out of yourself."

"Was it that bad?"

"Worse."

"Great."

"Don't worry about it, mate, it'll probably blow over by tomorrow anyway."

"Why does she always have to bring him into things."

"They're friends, Ron. He's never going to be completely out of her life. Why do you always let him bother you?"

Hermione decided she didn't really want to know the answer to that question and retired back to Ginny's room.

"Where's the ice cream?" Ginny questioned.

"All out." Hermione replied. "I'm tired anyway, I think I'll just go to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight, Hermione." Ginny said climbing into bed.

"Night, Gin." Hermione said as she turned out the light.


	4. What Behind Door Number One?

Title: In Your Dreams  
Author: Distracted mind  
Rating: T  
Time frame: Post-HBP  
Summary: Hermione has trouble staying in reality after she has some of the greatest dreams. She seems to notice one trend though; they are haunted by one elusive person and one even more elusive gesture. Post HBP

**A/N: I wrote this pre-DH, so it contains no spoilers. Any similarities between this story and DH are purely coincidental.**

Disclaimer: It's not mine

_Quick A/N:_

_I just wanted to thank my reviewers: **marie fay**- Thanks for the critique, I don't dance much so I appreciate the insight. I was just kinda guessing. And if you find anything else definitely let me know. I'll take all the help I can get! Enjoy! **True Mirage- **I'm glad you're enjoying the story! It's just gettin' started!_

_And now back to the your regularly scheduled program..._

**Chapter 4**

**What's Behind Door Number One?**

"_What're you doing here?" Hermione asked, surprised to see Ron standing in the doorway._

"_Well first off, it's my room," Ron pointed out, entering the room. Hermione surveyed her surroundings and realized that she was, in fact, in Ron's bedroom._

"_How the bloody hell..." she mumbled._

"_Did my ears deceive me, or did Hermione Granger just curse? Ron asked playfully, a devilish, yet adorable, grin adorning his lips. Hermione glared at Ron as he made his way to sit on his bed never losing her gaze._

"_You know, I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks I am," Hermione informed. Ron raised his eyebrows, surprised. He stood up._

"_No?" still steadily holding her gaze. Hermione finally broke it._

"_Well, so what if I am?" Hermione asked, looking out the window. She met his penetrating eyes once again. "I take pride in the fact that I'm tasteful to the point of being rather dull," she confessed._

"_I never said there was anything wrong with it. It's part of what makes you so amazing," Ron admitted. Naturally, this caught Hermione's attention. Immediately, her gaze fell to the floor, a pink blush caressing her cheeks. "You should be proud." Aware of the awkwardness of the moment, Ron changed the subject back to why he was there. "And secondly, I was looking for you."_

"_Looking for me? Why?" Hermione inquired, puzzled yet still blushing and unable to look anywhere above her shoes._

"_Yeah, I wanted to apologize for the way I acted around," he took a deep breath and exhaled, "Viktor." Hermione finally raised her face to look at him. She had to make sure he wasn't just trying to get a rise out of her again by bringing him up._

"_Really, Ron, you don't have to-"_

"_I know, but I need to," Ron interrupted. He stepped closer to Hermione who was only a few feet away already. Ron's steps were rather long due to his tall stature, so he closed the gap between them fairly quickly. "We've been through so much together, I don't want something stupid that I said create a rift between us that might hinder our pact to help Harry." Ron's eyes turned soft and his features relaxed. His playful grin was replaced by thoughtful remorse. Hermione was captivated by his deep blue eyes. She drank in every word he uttered, calmed by the peaceful rhythm of his voice. She had never heard him sound so thoughtful and mature, and it was intoxicating._

"_Ron, it was nothing, really. What's a bit of banter among friends?" she asked, still swimming in those sapphire pools. A smile crept onto his lips. He pulled her close and hugged her. Her petite body was enveloped by his towering form. She felt warm, comfortable, and safe there. He released her from the embrace._

"_I guess you're right. But I should really learn to only open my mouth when I'm eating," Ron joked._

"_Yes, but Ron, you're always eating," Hermione reminded him, just as playfully._

"_Not always," he corrected. "I have to stop eating to look at you..." Hermione's eyes grew to the size of saucers. She couldn't believe what she just heard, yet she wanted it to be true with every fiber of her being. She searched his eyes for answers but evidently he wasn't finished quite yet. "...and to do this." He dipped his head forward and placed a chaste kiss on Hermione's lips._

_It was simple, yet caused a sensation no one else could match. Her mind was spinning and she couldn't concentrate on a single thing. She just starred blankly at him, which caused him to swallow nervously. "Hermione?"_

"_Huh?" she replied, regaining her ability to speak properly. He exhaled._

"_Good. For a minute there, I thought I had lost you," Ron said relieved, a wide smile erased his nervous expression. Hermione grinned as well. Ron was leaning down once again hoping that she would reciprocate when the door burst open and standing in its wake was a neanderthal of a man._

"_Herm-own-ninny," Viktor greeted._

"_Viktor, what are you doing here," Hermione asked nervously, Ron's grip around her waist vanished._

"_Vould you care to dance?" he asked. _

"_Now?" Hermione asked, glancing at Ron. He nodded and reached for Hermione's hand when Ron stepped between them._

"_No, she would not care to dance with you," Ron said defensively._

"_Ron it's just a dance. Why do let him bother you so much?" Hermione asked, her eyes pleading with him. For a moment, time seemed to stand still while the couple stared at each other, searching for answers. The answers came in the form of a woman who suddenly strutted through the doorway towards Ron._

"_Why did you let her bother you so much?" Ron asked just before laying a not-so-chaste kiss on Lavender Brown. Hermione was speechless. She could only watch in horror as the kiss intensified._

"I can't believe that ruddy git!" Hermione's head shot up from the pillow. "How can he kiss me and then go kiss that-,"

"Have another dream, did you?" Ginny asked, changing out of her pajamas.

"Ginny, sorry, I didn't see you there," Hermione apologized.

"How could you see anything through that blind fury?" Ginny asked jokingly. "Another dream about this mystery guy, huh? Ready to tell me who it is yet?"

"Not quite," Hermione said, still sitting up in bed.

"Fair enough," Ginny replied. She walked over and sat on the end of Hermione's bed. "So, there was a kiss?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

* * *

Just a quick side note that has nothing to do at all with the story...I love Hawk Nelson! Please R&R! Chapter 5 coming soon to a computer near you! 


	5. Flying Is For The Birds

Title: In Your Dreams  
Author: Distracted mind  
Rating: T  
Time frame: Post-HBP  
Summary: Hermione has trouble staying in reality after she has some of the greatest dreams. She seems to notice one trend though; they are haunted by one elusive person and one even more elusive gesture. Post HBP

**A/N: I wrote this pre-DH, so it contains no spoilers. Any similarities between this story and DH are purely coincidental.**

Disclaimer: It's not mine

_Quick A/N:_

_Shout-out to my reviewers: tanpopo no hana- Ya know, I was wondering the same thing! I'm glad you like my story. sweetiepie1019- Honestly, my dreams are the same way, most of them make no sense at all. But I'm glad you like it anyway. Lost House Elf- I'm glad you like my style of writing. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! marie fay- It doesn't bother me one bit if you yell and demand for more chapters. As a matter of fact, I insist! I'll keep 'em comin', if you keep readin'!! _

_Now, back to the story_

**Chapter 5**

**Flying Is For The Birds**

The girls quickly dressed and descended the stairs toward the breakfast table. Ginny relentlessly questioned Hermione for details about the mystery man and the kiss. Hermione finally agreed to recount the dream after breakfast when Mrs. Weasley almost overheard Ginny's persistent interrogation.

Ginny ate quickly and hurried Hermione out of the room. Hermione began to tell Ginny a doctored version of the dream, conveniently withholding the names of Viktor, Lavender, and, of course, her dear brother.

"Oh, get on with it, Hermione. What about the kiss?" Ginny demanded impatiently.

"What kiss?" Hermione and Ginny quickly turned to find Ron and Harry walking toward them, curiosity adorning Harry's features and a look of worry adorning Ron's. Hermione turned crimson and closed her eyes.

"The kiss with this mystery man Hermione keeps dreaming about," Ginny confessed. Hermione was speechless. She opened her eyes and glared at Ginny who shrugged and mouthed "What?" Hermione just shook her head and started to walk away.

"Man? What man?" asked Ron staring helplessly at Hermione's retreating figure.

Hermione fled to Ginny's room, closed the door, and collapsed on the bed.

"Is was just a stupid dream," Hermione insisted. She sat up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Hermione?" It was Ginny.

"Come in," Hermione answered. Ginny peeked her head inside then, slowly, opened the door.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked closing the door behind her. "Look, I sorry about them," she paused, "and me." Hermione gave her a small smile. "We didn't mean to upset you. It's just that, well, we were all curious. They didn't think that you thought about those sort of things. And I just wanted to know who the mystery bloke was." Ginny confessed. Hermione just rolled her eyes and sighed. Hermione fell back on the bed and Ginny fell with her.

"It was just a ruddy dream," Hermione said, turning her head to face Ginny, "why is everyone making such a fuss over it?"

"Do you want to know what I think?" Ginny asked with a smirk. Hermione's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Not really," Hermione replied turning away from Ginny and standing up. She walked over to her books and started shuffling through them.

"Well, Hermione," Ginny started, getting up from the bed, "Harry, Ron, and I were going to toss the quaffle around, if you'd like to join."

"Ginny, you know I don't like flying," Hermione said, turning to face Ginny.

"I know," Ginny conceded, "but I thought I'd offer. You could come out and watch, read a book or something." She pleaded, making her way to the door.

"Alright, see you out there," Hermione relented.

"See you," Ginny smiled and closed the door behind her.

Hermione grabbed a book and started for the door. She heard laughter coming from outside. She went to the window and saw Ron narrowly miss a tree while chasing Harry around the yard. She smiled then headed out the door.

When she arrived outside, Ron and Harry were animatedly throwing the quaffle to each other while Ginny tried unsuccessfully to take it from them. Hermione laughed, shook her head, and found a nice tree to sit under. Hermione opened her book and rested it on her knees. She began to read and the rest of the world vanished.. Hermione was brought out of her reverie by the silence that had taken over the Burrow. She looked up to find the three of them on their brooms whispering, and, every so often, they would look over at her. Hermione was suspicious, but decided that she didn't want to know. So she turned her attention back to her book. A minute later, a shadow cast over her small form, and she looked up to find Ron standing over her.

"Are you sure you don't want to play?" Ron asked timidly.

"Sorry, Ron, but I don't fly," Hermione replied, closing her book.

"Oh, come on Hermione, it's not that hard. Just give it a go," Ron insisted.

"It's not that I can't do it. I just don't like..."

"We're going to fly around a bit," Harry interrupted.

"We'll be back," Ginny finished. Hermione and Ron watched as Harry and Ginny rode off. Hermione turned back to Ron.

"What's going on with them now?" Hermione asked a mesmerized Ron who was still staring toward Harry and Ginny riding next to each other. "Ron?" Hermione asked worriedly. Without a word, Ron scooped Hermione off the ground. "Ron, what are you doing?" Hermione pleaded. He set her on the back of his broom and lifted off the ground. Hermione placed her hands securely around his waist. "Ronald, let me down right now!" Hermione demanded. But her plea was futile. They rose high over the trees and Hermione's hold on Ron grew tighter. With each protest, Ron only seemed to go higher or faster, both shutting Hermione up and tightening her grip around his waist. Finally, Ron landed firmly back on the ground and Hermione jumped off.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione demanded furiously. She was breathing heavily and looked terrified. "Were you trying to kill me?"

"Relax, Hermione. I thought it'd be fun. Don't be so dramatic," Ron said, "You're alive aren't you?"

"I don't know how you find that fun," Hermione started. "That wasn't fun at all. Why do you like flying so much anyway?"

"I don't know," Ron began nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at the ground. "When I'm up there everything's different. You can see everything for miles. Everything seems so much more peaceful up there," he paused, "which you would've noticed if you'd stopped yelling at me for five seconds and looked around you."

"Well, I'm sorry Ron. I was a little preoccupied with trying to stay on the broom. Whenever I started to get comfortable on the thing you'd speed up or do some ridiculous trick or something and I'd have to hold on tighter." Hermione reasoned.

"Yeah, I noticed that," Ron mumbled inaudibly rubbing the back of his neck.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Ron said hurriedly. "Besides, girls like a man who can fly." Ron finished.

"Oh, did Lav-Lav like your flying?" Hermione asked with a disgusted scowl. Ron defenses sprang up.

"I don't know. Did you like _Vicky's_ flying? He is your dream guy, after all. I bet you let him fly you around loads of times," Ron responded sharply.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked

"Oh, please Hermione, don't act dumb. You're rubbish at it," Ron retorted.

"Are you referring to the dream I was telling Ginny about?" Hermione asked, finally realizing what he was talking about.

"So, it is Krum?" Ron demanded.

"No it's not Viktor." Hermione began, fire blazing in her eyes. "If you must know it's..."

"We leave you alone for five minutes and you two are at each other's throats. Again," Ginny interrupted. Both of them turned to look at Harry and Ginny, who looked a bit disheveled.

"It's time for lunch. I'd better go wash up," Hermione said quickly. She picked up her book and walked off toward the house. The rest followed, brooms in hand.

* * *

So there it is, chapter 5. Only 4 more to go. Please R & R if you like what you read. 


	6. Tired Of Falling

Title: In Your Dreams  
Author: Distracted mind  
Rating: T  
Time frame: Post-HBP  
Summary: Hermione has trouble staying in reality after she has some of the greatest dreams. She seems to notice one trend though; they are haunted by one elusive person and one even more elusive gesture. Post HBP

**A/N: I wrote this pre-DH, so it contains no spoilers. Any similarities between this story and DH are purely coincidental.**

Disclaimer: It's not mine

_Quick A/N:_

_There were a surge of reviews for chapter 5! You guys don't know how awesome that was to see, so I'll give a little love back! **sweetiepie1019**- That was definitely a good suggestion! Nothin' like a little head bashin' to wake up some folks. But I think you'll like where I'm goin with it (but, if all else fails...). **Lost House Elf**- You didn't think I could kill the story that early, did you? It wouldn't be Ron and Hermione if it were that easy. **angelcala**- Your wish is my command! **tanpopo no hana**- I couldn't let the story end that quickly. Just gotta build the suspense! **ronhermione80**- Thanks for the review. I hope you'll stick around, it gets even more interesting. **marie fay**- my faithful reviewer- Here's another chapter for you! I'll see what I can do about that post-DH story. I'd love to work on one. We'll see what the future holds in store... **Mrs.Hermione J. Weasley**- I'm glad you're lookin forward for the big reveal. You gotta stick around and find out how it happens. **True Mirage**- Glad you liked that chapter. And you know, they wouldn't be Ron adn Hermione if they didn't get insanely jealous about everything._

_You guys rock my face off!! Keep em' comin'_

**Chapter 6**

**Tired Of Falling**

Lunch was fairly normal. Harry and Ginny chatted animatedly, Ron inhaled his food, and Hermione distractedly pushed her food around her plate taking small bites every now and again. After lunch, Hermione suggested that Harry and Ron practice apparating. They decided it would be best to take their apparition tests before they traverse the globe looking for the rest of the horcruxes. They went out into the yard, so no wandering eyes could see what they were doing.

"Remember the three D's, Ron," Hermione reminded.

"Right, Delegation, Detonation, Domination," Ron recited. Harry chuckled and Hermione scowled at him.

"You know what, Ron, do whatever you want. I'm sure you could take the knight bus wherever we go," Hermione chided. Ron frowned, but Harry was laughed.

"It was half an eyebrow," Ron mumbled. He turned around and prepared to give it another go. Hermione watched him intently. He whispered something to himself. He closed his eyes and turned on the spot. They heard a pop and Ron was gone. Harry and Hermione starred wide-eyed at the spot where Ron once was.

"What's everyone looking at?" asked a voice from behind Hermione. She spun around and came face to face with none other than Ron Weasley. Surprised, she stepped back and stumbled on a rotting log behind her. Ron instinctively reached out and caught her around the waist and pulled her back up. For a moment, Hermione starred directly into those sapphire pools. "I told you I could do it," he whispered. For what seemed like the millionth time this summer, Hermione's mouth went dry and she found it hard to breathe. She stood there, supported by Ron's strong arm, for what seemed like an eternity until, suddenly, she was brought out of her reverie by another voice.

"Well done, mate," Harry cheered. Ron released Hermione and she straightened herself as she turned toward Harry. "I guess I'll give it a go then." As Harry turned on the spot, Hermione saw Ron glance at her but quickly looked away. Hermione looked back at Harry in time to see him lose his balance and fall to the ground. "Guess I'm not cut out to apparate by myself," he conceded.

"Of course you are, Harry. You just need to focus more. Destination, Determination, Deliberation," Hermione recited. "Really focus on where you want to be."

"Ok, I'll try again," Harry agreed. A look of concentration covered his face. He spun and he was gone. Hermione and Ron looked around but Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd he go?" Ron asked.

"I don't…" Hermione was interrupted by a scream. They looked toward the house, then to each other. They ran to the house. Just as they had reached the back gate, Harry appeared through the doorway.

"We heard a scream," Ron informed, clearly out of breath.

"Yeah, that was Ginny. I kind of apparated into her bedroom," Harry confessed blushing. Ron's expression grew cold.

"You apparated into my sister's bedroom?" Ron asked just as coldly as his expression. As Ron took a step forward, Hermione put her hand on his arm. He stopped, took a deep breath, and said "Good thing you learned to apparate. You weren't tagging along with me every time," Ron said with a smirk. Harry smiled and Hermione let out the breath that she apparently had been holding.

"You? You can hardly apparate yourself," Harry said laughing. Ron shrugged and chuckled.

"If the two of you expect to pass your apparition test, we've got a lot of work to do. Let's go," Hermione commanded. Ron raised an eyebrow, but he and Harry reluctantly obeyed.

"So when should we take our apparition tests?" Ron asked grabbing a handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Harry tossed him an apple. Ron dropped most of the beans trying to catch the apple. Harry and Hermione laughed at him.

"What was that?" Mrs. Weasley called from living room. "Fred, George, is that you?"

"No mum, it's just us," Ron replied nervously scrambling to pick up the beans.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley appeared in the kitchen, "where have you all been?" She noticed Ron crouched on the floor. "And what is all this, then?"

"Just in the yard, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione began.

"Taking in the sunshine," Harry finished.

"Yeah," Ron added. "Yard, sunshine, yeah." Mrs. Weasley eyed them suspiciously. "Uh, mum, Harry and me are going to the Ministry tomorrow to take our apparition tests." Mrs. Weasley straightened up and sniffed.

"Well, you are of age now," She choked back her tears, "I suppose you can make your own decisions." She left the room.

"I think she's starting to feel that empty-nest syndrome," Ron said. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"So," Hermione interrupted the awkward silence, "you're going to the Ministry tomorrow?"

"You're not coming?" Ron asked.

"Well, I've already passed my apparition test," Hermione declared. "Besides, I figured I could get some things done tomorrow while you were gone."

"You won't even come for, you know, moral support?" Ron insisted.

"Why do you need me there? You already know you can apparate, you've done it before." Hermione pointed out. She was starring at him, searching for answers. He could feel her eyes on him but he couldn't look at her. Neither of them noticed Harry had slipped out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Hermione cleared her throat. "I suppose I could go along. For moral support."

"Good," Ron began, "'cause I don't think Harry could do it without you reciting the 3D's to him." Ron smirked.

"Well, if Harry needs me."

_The garden basked in the glow of the moonlight. Hermione gazed across the grounds at the Burrow. She stepped out into the garden, watching a garden gnome dig up flowers._

"_Want a ride?" asked a voice from behind. Hermione turned to see Ron standing in the doorway holding his broom._

"_Why is he always standing in the ruddy doorway?" Hermione mumbled to herself._

"_Sorry?" Ron asked._

"_Ron, you know I don't like flying." She reminded him._

"_Yeah, but, I figure, you've got to learn sometime. You can't just apparate everywhere," Ron pointed out. "You can't take the Knight Bus where we're going."_

"_But I can apparate anywhere," Hermione replied._

"_Not at Hogwarts," Ron argued._

"_Why would we need to go to Hogwarts?" She questioned._

"_Well, I… I don't know," he stammered. "We don't know where the rest of the horcruxes are. There could be one at Hogwarts. You heard Harry, Voldemort considered Hogwarts his home."_

"_Hang on. You just said…"Hermione began, stunned to hear Ron say Voldemort's name._

"_Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," Ron said, a devilish smirk dancing on his lips. "Hop on," he instructed. Hermione smiled and reluctantly obeyed. She climbed onto the broom in front of Ron and gripped the handle tightly. Ron put a hand lightly over hers. The moment Ron's hands made contact with Hermione's, her breath hitched. "Not too tight," he corrected, "don't want to fall off now, do you?" She readjusted her grip and her place his hand below hers on the broomstick. "Now kick off from the ground and…" he began_

"_I know how to do it, Ron," she snapped, "I was in the same class you were."_

"_Well, then, by all means," Ron insisted. He released his grip on the broom and crossed his arms, waiting for her to begin. Hermione kicked off the ground. As they began to rise, Hermione had trouble balancing. She started to fall over but Ron grabbed the broomstick with one hand and stabled Hermione with the other. _

"_Mind if I take over, Professor?" he asked sarcastically, grinning like mad. He released her from his grasp._

"_Fine," Hermione conceded, "but don't let me go." She let go of the broom and nearly fell again. Ron caught Hermione for the second time_

"_I'd never let you go," Ron whispered to her. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. "Now don't let go of the broom," he left his arm around her waist this time. "Just don't hold on so tight," he finished. She woke from her reverie._

"_I should tell you the same thing," Hermione replied. She immediately mentally slapped herself for saying that because he let go of her waist and placed his hand on the broom._

"_Sorry," he said. Ron cleared his throat and continued with his lesson. "Now, try turning." Hermione leaned to the left but almost fell for the third time in her duration on the broom. Ron swiftly caught her again and this time his arm remained around her waist. He steadied the broom with his spare hand then placed both of his hands on her waist. "You have to stay balanced on the broom," he instructed, "or else, you'll fall off. But you already knew that."_

"_Very funny, Ron," Hermione said. She found it hard to concentrate with Ron so close. She started to turn it again. She was slightly unbalanced but Ron quickly corrected her with his hands in their previous positions, both on the broom handle and around her waist. She soon became comfortable on the broom. So comfortable, in fact, that she began to look at the scenery around her. Everything was so beautiful, so peaceful from the sky. Not to mention, a certain red-head holding onto her. _

"_You're doing great," Ron whispered into Hermione's ear. She felt his hot breath on her neck and it sent chills down her spine. She took one hand from the broom and placed it on his around her waist. She glanced down at their hands. Suddenly, she felt another hand hold her hair back, then, she felt fingertips on her skin. Hermione slowly turned her head to see him, unintentionally turning the broom, as well. Ron looked up in time to see a giant tree growing closer. He swiftly redirected the broom to avoid the tree. "Maybe we should try hovering for a while," Ron suggested to a terrified Hermione. Before she knew it, she had been lifted off the broom and, essentially, onto his lap, and was staring directly into those crystal blue orbs. She noticed Ron staring at her with that trademark smirk. _

"_Do I have something on my face?" Hermione asked, raising a hand to her face. Ron put her hand down._

"_No. You're perfect," He said, never dropping his gaze. He began to lean towards her while also pulling her closer. Hermione closed her eyes, preparing herself for the one thing she had literally dreamed of for years. She felt Ron's hot breath tickle her face. She smiled and leaned closer until she was sure there was no distance left. Nothing could possibly spoil this moment. _

_And yet…_

"_Herm-own-ninny." It couldn't be. Hermione squeezed her eyes closed tighter hoping it was someone else who mispronounced her name like that, someone else who had that thick accent, someone else who… "I vas hoping to find you here," He continued. No, it was him, Viktor Krum, the worst possible person to show up at the worst possible time. Hermione was only hoping Ron hadn't heard him._

"_What are you doing up here?" Ron shouted. Wrong again. This could only end badly. _

"_I came to teach you to fly," Krum asserted. He puffed out his chest and extended his hand to Hermione. _

"_Sorry, mate, but she's already got a teacher," Ron said acidly with a defensive scowl on his face. Ron looked like he was ready to hex Krum._

"_Ron, calm down," Hermione mumbled to him. In the glow of the moonlight, she could see the rage in his eyes._

"_I thought she'd like to learn from a professional," Krum confidently offered. For a split second, Hermione saw the light in Ron's eyes fade. However, a second later, he was back on the defensive. _

"_Llooks like she's doing just fine," Ron spat. "Why don't you run along and find someone else to bother."_

"_I do not vant any trouble," Krum insisted._

"_Well, you've got it!" Ron shouted. _

"_Ron, calm down," Hermione pleaded. "He doesn't mean anything."_

"_Doesn't he?" Ron asked. He stared daggers at Krum._

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione turned on him. _

"_All of your secret letter-writing a…and snogging," Ron hesitatingly shouted, "s'no wonder he's come to take you off into the sunset." Ron's grip on Hermione was slowly and unnoticeably slipping._

"_First off, the sun's already set," Hermione began, growing more furious with every word, "and secondly, the letters weren't a secret, Ron. I just never brought it up because I know how you get." _

"_And the snogging," He retaliated. He wasn't going to lose this one._

"_What sn…" _

"_Pardon me, ladies," Krum interrupted. "if you don't mind, I vill just take Herm-own-ninny and be on my vay." Krum reached for Hermione's arm and tried to pull her to his broom but Ron resisted._

"_Oh, no you won't," Ron tried to pull her back onto his lap._

"_Stop it, both of you," Hermione pleaded. She was struggling to hold on to either one of them._

"_Don't make it so hard on yourself, Ron. You've had plenty of chances over the years," Krum insisted, "and you never took one." Krum was winning the battle, pulling her further onto his broom._

"_You don't know what you're talking about," Ron stuttered angrily, trying furiously to win her back._

"_She told me about that awful girl you dated last year," Krum continued, "after she asked you to that party." _

"_What?" Ron asked, still gripping tightly to Hermione._

"_She told me that vas the last straw. She vas through with you," Krum struck once more. Hermione could feel Ron's grip once again loosening and see the expression fading with each emotional blow. _

"_Ron," Hermione whispered. "Ron, don't listen to him." Ron's bright sapphire eyes dimming to a dull gray. "Ron, that was ages ago," she persisted, "it's over now." He looked at her. She could read him like a book, and right now, she could see the sadness, the regret, and the immense hurt in his eyes. Suddenly, he released his hold on Hermione. Unfortunately, Krum was surprised by Ron's concession and hadn't braced himself to take Hermione yet. Hermione's had slipped from Krum's grasped and she began to plummet towards the ground. Falling quickly, she stole one last glace at Ron's defeated expression until…_

Hermione awoke with a start. Breathing heavily, she sat up in her bed and looked around. It was still dark outside and Ginny was still sound asleep. She put her hands to her face and noticed she was sweating. "There's no way I'm sleeping after that," she muttered to herself.

* * *

I'm excited, aren't you? What's going to happen next. Read, review, and find out soon enough. 


	7. Kitchen Encounters

Title: In Your Dreams  
Author: Distracted mind  
Rating: T  
Time frame: Post-HBP  
Summary: Hermione has trouble staying in reality after she has some of the greatest dreams. She seems to notice one trend though; they are haunted by one elusive person and one even more elusive gesture. Post HBP

**A/N: I wrote this pre-DH, so it contains no spoilers. Any similarities between this story and DH are purely coincidental.**

Disclaimer: It's not mine

_Quick A/N:_

_Another shout-out to my great reviewers: **Mrs.Hermione J. Weasley**- Thanks for the great review! It's gonna get more interesting. **marie fay**- It's tough for me to keep track of what's going on in a multiple POV story. But, maybe I'll have to write the next story from Ron's point of view. And I wrote this story before DH came out, so I wasn't anticipating that Harry would be sought after by the ministry. **tanpopo no hana**- I was taught to appreciate symbolism, I'm glad you were too! haha **HPLives**- your feeling is probably accurate. I posted this story a while back but I was taking forever to update because I didn't really have time. Now that I've finished it, I'm reposting it. I'm glad your enjoying it though. **angelcala**- Well I don't want to give anything away, but I think you'll be pleased with this next chapter. **Slywithia**- Thanks for the great review!_

_You guys are the coal to my story train! _

**Chapter 7**

**Kitchen Encounters**

Hermione headed down to the kitchen. She needed a midnight snack, or perhaps, after a dream like that, a stiff drink. She descended the stairs, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, and headed toward the refrigerator. She had just reached for the handle when she heard a chair scrapping the floor and a loud thud behind her. She spun around.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted, getting up from the floor. "Hermione, is that you?" he asked starring at a pajama clad Hermione.

"Oh, Ron. I'm so sorry," she began, "I didn't know anyone else was down here." Ron stood up and picked up the chair he'd fallen out of.

"I was having trouble sleeping," Ron explained.

"Me too," Hermione agreed pulling out a snack and sitting at the table across from Ron. She looked at him and he looked away.

"Plus," Ron continued, "I was hungry, and I can't sleep on an empty stomach."

"Are you ever not hungry," she asked playfully.

"Yeah, when I'm eating," he responded with a smirk. Hermione chuckled. They ate their snacks in silence for a moment, enjoying each other's company.

"So, why were you having trouble sleeping?" Hermione finally asked.

"Harry. He keeps having nightmares about the night Dumbledore…" he couldn't finish. "Well, he talks a lot in his sleep. Yells, really." Hermione nodded, her heart breaking for her friend. Then, more silence. This time it was a little awkward. But, after a few moments, Ron broke the silence.

"Well, what's keeping you up then? Ginny having nightmares about Fleur?" Ron playfully prodded.

"No, me actually," Hermione confessed.

"You had a nightmare about Fleur?" Ron asked, confused.

"No, Ron, not about Fleur," She starred intently at the table. "It was about you actually." Ron nearly choked on the piece of food he had in his mouth.

"Me?" Ron stuttered. "You had a nightmare about me?" Hermione cringed. She mentally slapped herself for letting that slip.

"Oh, nevermind," Hermione said. "It's silly."

"No it's not. I want to hear about it," Ron encouraged, starring into her eyes through the darkness.

"Honestly, Ron, it's stupid. I'm sorry I even brought it up," she insisted, avoiding his gaze.

"Hermione," he reached across the table and put his hand on hers, "it's not stupid. What happened?" Hermione could feel her skin burning under his touch. She glanced down which brought his attention down as well. When he realized where his hand was, he removed it quickly, blushing furiously. The warmth on her hand from his touch faded, and she longed for it to return. She tried to hide her disappointment.

"You were trying to teach me how to fly," Hermione conceded. Ron had a puzzled expression on his face that Hermione couldn't figure out.

"I was teaching you how to fly?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. "That was your nightmare?" Again, Hermione nodded, her expression more annoyed this time. "Well, that's a relief," Ron finally said.

"How is that a relief?" Hermione questioned. Her annoyance was apparent in her voice.

"I thought it would be something really horrible like Harry's. But flying," Ron chuckled faintly.

"You dropped me," Hermione said almost to quiet for Ron to hear. But he did hear it, and his expression abruptly fell.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron started, "I didn't mean…"

"It's alright," Hermione interrupted. "It was just a dream."

"Hermione, I'd never drop you. I'd never let you go." Ron reassured

"That's what you said in my dream," Hermione said. "I believed you."

"Well, what happened?" Ron asked curiously.

"We were flying well for a while. You were correcting me, even caught me once or twice." Hermione smiled at the memory. But, her smile quickly fell.

"Then what?" Ron insisted.

"Someone else was there. He wanted to teach me how to fly too," she explained.

"Krum," he growled.

"You two began arguing and…" she paused and looked at him. He was looking back. "You dropped me."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Ron apologized.

"It was just a silly dream, Ron. It was all in my head," Hermione insisted.

"Not for that. For all the Krum stuff," Ron said while studying the table. "I guess he's not so bad.

"You used to practically worship the man," Hermione reminded.

"Yeah, I guess I did," he mumbled. "I suppose maybe I was a bit…" he glanced up at her, "jealous." There was tension in the air.

"He is a great quidditch player," she said.

"Yeah, he is," Ron relaxed a bit. He finished his food and sat at the table silently as Hermione finished hers.

"Well, you'd better get to bed. Big apparition test tomorrow. You need your rest," Hermione instructed.

"Half a stupid eyebrow," Ron reminisced. "Who needs to apparate anyway?"

"You and Harry, that's who," Hermione chided. "Now, off to bed with you." They walked up the stairs together in silence. When they reached Ginny's room where Hermione was staying, she reached for the doorknob. As she was slipping inside the room, Ron turned to her.

"I am sorry I dropped you," he confessed, "even if it was only in a dream. It won't ever happen again, I promise."

"I know, Ron," she accepted.

"G'night, Hermione"

"G'night, Ron." Hermione slipped into the room unnoticed by the snoring redhead. She crawled back into bed and laid her head on the pillow. "I believe you," she whispered before she drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Ok, so it was kinda short. But tell me what you think anyway. It's almost over guys, just 2 chapters left. 


	8. A Little Room Therapy

Title: In Your Dreams  
Author: Distracted mind  
Rating: T  
Time frame: Post-HBP  
Summary: Hermione has trouble staying in reality after she has some of the greatest dreams. She seems to notice one trend though; they are haunted by one elusive person and one even more elusive gesture. Post HBP

**A/N: I wrote this pre-DH, so it contains no spoilers. Any similarities between this story and DH are purely coincidental. **

Disclaimer: It's not mine

_Quick A/N:_

_To my reviewers: yall are staying strong and showing me and my story lots of love, so I'm gonna throw some right back at you! __**HPLives**__- Well I couldn't end it that quickly, not without making yall wait another couple chapters. __**Mrs.Hermione J. Weasley**__- He is pretty sweet isn't he? I guess food does that to a man. __**hollywoodgal**__- Thanks for the review. Glad to see you're still enjoying the story. It's the home stretch. __**marie fay**__- I'm just as sad as you are that it's almost over. __**BlueEyesLikeMe00Ron**__- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like it. __**Lost House Elf**__- Thanks for the review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. _

_And now, on to the penultimate chapter of the story…_

**Chapter 8**

**A Little Room Therapy**

Hermione woke before Ginny. She couldn't really get a good night sleep after her nightmare, and, more importantly, after her little midnight discussion with Ron. She got a few hours on and off, but figured she might as well get up. She walked down the stairs to the kitchen where she was greeted by Mrs. Weasley and the tantalizing scent of breakfast. "Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione greeted.

"Oh, good morning, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley greeted. "You're up early."

"You know what they say about early birds," Hermione jested.

"Of course, dear. Now, sit down, have some breakfast," Mrs. Weasley insisted. Hermione moved around the table and sat in the seat she had been in only hours before while Mrs. Weasley brought her a plate loaded with more food than she could possibly eat.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione forced out. "It looks… delicious." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her and turned back to preparing breakfast. Hermione picked at her plate. Slowly, more people groggily came down to join her at the table. Eventually, Ron and Harry joined the rest of the family at the breakfast table.

"You two are up early," Ginny jested.

"It's 10 o'clock," Ron said.

"Yes, but we aren't accustomed to seeing you before noon," Hermione interjected, chuckling.

"Well, you remember? Big apparition test today," Harry reminded.

"We figured we'd go to the Ministry right after breakfast," Ron whispered across the table so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear. He turned to Hermione. "You coming?"

"Actually," Hermione began, nervously searching for a believable excuse, "I promised Ginny I'd help her…clean her…room," she finished. Ginny almost choked as she shot Hermione a confused look. Hermione gave her a small smile. Ron was taken aback.

"Oh…okay," he stammered, "I suppose we'll just go, then." Ron was clearly disappointed. Ginny opened her mouth to retort, but before she could get a word out, Mrs. Weasley spoke up.

"Hermione, how kind of you to offer to help Ginny," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, "I've been after her for days to clean her room."

"Yeah, thanks, Hermione," Ginny said through gritted teeth. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Ron, we should probably go now. Your mum's in the garden," Harry suggested. Ron nodded. He stood up from his chair, taking one more bite of his breakfast.

"I'll get the brooms," Ron said gloomily, glancing at Hermione once more. Hermione quickly looked down at her breakfast and Ron continued on his course to the broom cupboard.

"Are you sure you don't want to come along, Hermione?" Harry asked, taking his Firebolt from Ron. Ginny head shot up.

"Oh no, you're not leaving me here to do it alone," Ginny began angrily, " you got me into this ruddy mess, and you're helping me out of it."

"Sorry," Hermione apologized. Ron nodded and sulked out the door behind Harry.

"Ginny, it's been four hours. Are you going to talk to me?" Hermione pleaded.

"I was doing so well, flying under mum's bloody radar. She was so curious about what Harry and Ron were planning…" Ginny muttered under her breath. She moved quickly around the room, levitating things and throwing them somewhere else. Hermione followed her, collecting her hastily discarded possessions.

"Look, Gin, I'm sorry. Honestly, I am," Hermione began. Ginny shot her a look. Hermione seemed not to have noticed because she continued without missing a beat, "I just needed to talk to you about the dream I had last night."

Ginny muttered something quickly, still running about the room.

"What was that?" Hermione asked.

"What was what?" Ginny asked.

"I thought I heard, like, a pop or something," Hermione said. Ginny shrugged.

"So what happened this time?" Ginny continued. "Your mystery man not like the book you were reading?" she asked patronizingly.

"I understand that you're upset Ginny, but, honestly, I just needed someone to talk to," Hermione confessed. Ginny stopped and faced Hermione. She sat down on the bed and waited for Hermione to continue. "We were flying," she began. "He was teaching me to fly really." Ginny expression remained unchanged. Everything was going really well, but things started to happen and…" she paused and looked at Ginny who stared back expectantly. Hermione wasn't satisfied, but she continued, "he dropped me." When she finished, she expected a reaction out of Ginny, but Ginny seemed to be expecting more.

"Is that all," Ginny asked, confused.

"Is that…" Hermione spurted, "What do you mean _'is that all'_?"

"Hermione, it's just a dream. You weren't actually dropped from the sky. Your mystery man lives on. He didn't actually drop you," Ginny pointed out.

"You're missing the point," Hermione argued. "How can I ever trust him again, especially on a broom?"

"Hermione, did you ever stop to think that these dreams are pointing out his inadequacies, but exploring your insecurities?" Ginny asked. Hermione had nothing to say, so Ginny continued. "Maybe these dreams are your sub-conscious that you don't think he's ready. You're afraid that he's going to remain an immature, insufferable prat forever. You're afraid he's going to continue to bicker and to complain, and to remain oblivious to every possible signal you attempt to send," Ginny looked at a dumbstruck Hermione. "And continue to break your heart snogging girls like Lavender because he can't come right out and tell you that he's angry and jealous and would love nothing more that to argue with you if that was all he could do for the rest of his life," Ginny finished taking a deep breath. Hermione didn't think she'd noticed how she had been talking progressively faster or how substantially louder her voice had gotten, but Hermione got every word of it. She was speechless, utterly speechless. All she could do is stare at the wall, trying to mentally and emotionally repair the wounds left by the severe verbal lashing sustain by her ginger-haired friend. And she knows.

"Of course, I know," Ginny conceded after a long pause. "I've known all along. I mean, you left out some key things early on, so that slowed me down a bit. But, did you really think you could hide that from me? Me, Hermione?" She asked. Hermione looked at Ginny and gave her a small smile. "My dear brother may be oblivious to everything, but I certainly am not."

"I know. Well, I should've known," Hermione admitted quietly. "I just get so frustrated. What more could I possibly do?"

"Nothing, you…" Ginny looked at the door for a moment, studying it, then looked back to Hermione. "You've done all you can with him," Ginny walked over and sat on the bed next to Hermione. "He'll figure it out. I'll bet he already has. He just approaches it differently than most," Ginny consoled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Gin," Hermione said sincerely. She hugged Ginny then stood up and levitating a few things back to their respective places. Hermione turned back to Ginny. "You know, I'm really starting to resent my subconscious." Ginny smiled.

"I heard a door. Maybe Harry and Ron are back from their apparition tests?" Ginny suggested. The girls exited the room without a second thought of their previously assigned task. They ran down the stairs to meet Harry at the bottom.

"I passed!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms around Ginny, beaming.

"Of course you did, you had a wonderful teacher," Ginny said, reluctantly departing from the embrace and looking at Hermione.

"Absolutely," he said turning to Hermione. He gave her a hug. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"Sure you could have. Where's Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno," Harry confessed. "He was just here a moment ago. Must have gone to find you two." Suddenly, they heard a crack.

"I'm here, where's the party?" Ron asked.

"So, I take it you passed," Hermione asked with a smug grin on her face.

"Eyebrows and all," Ron said with a smirk smile of his very own.

"Well, congratulations," Hermione began staring at Ron. She looked away and glanced at Harry, "both of you."

"Yes, congratulations," Ginny praised, an impish grin spread across her face; "now, who wants to tell mum first." Both boys look at one another with worried faces. The girls chuckled as they all headed down to dinner.

There it is; chapter 8. Please R & R. Uno mas. Un plus. Ein mar. Any way you say it, there's only one more chapter left.


	9. In Her Dreams

Title: In Your Dreams  
Author: Distracted mind  
Rating: T  
Time frame: Post-HBP  
Summary: Hermione has trouble staying in reality after she has some of the greatest dreams. She seems to notice one trend though; they are haunted by one elusive person and one even more elusive gesture. Post HBP

**A/N: I wrote this pre-DH, so it contains no spoilers. Any similarities between this story and DH are purely coincidental. **

Disclaimer: It's not mine

_Quick A/N: Here is the final chapter of the journey, or, rather, the journey's precursor, which untimately is a journey in itself. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and be sure and review. One quick side note: I changed some things in chapter 8 but they were very minor changes; mostly grammar stuff and some typos that I should have caught earlier but I kept the body of the chapter the same. I know you guys were a little disappointed and that's why it took so long for me to edit and repost it. But it's my story and that's how I saw it. _

_In any case, I hope you guys will stick around for this chapter but I think it's pretty good. I wanted to thank all of you who have stuck with me and my story. I know it's been slow going, and I have made you guys wait quite a bit but I'm really proud of this chapter and this story, and I hope all of you feel the same. _

_And now, without any further adieu... _

**Chapter 9**

**In Her Dreams**

"So, what did you boys do today?" Mrs. Weasley asked passing the potatoes. She had prepared the usual spread and as usual Ron was shoveling it in so quickly is would be a surprise if he tasted any of it. It seemed this time Ron was intentionally inhaling his food, so Harry answered Mrs. Weasley question.

"We went to the Ministry," Harry began wearily, "to visit Mr. Weasley."

"Oh, Arthur must've loved seeing you boys," Mrs. Weasley said jovially. Harry nodded and continued eating. Just then, Mr. Weasley burst through the door.

"Hello, Weasleys, Hermione, Harry," he greeted. He took a seat at the table. "How'd the apparition tests go?" Harry's head shot up and Ron choked on his food. Both had hoped this innocent question remained unbeknownst to Mrs. Weasley. Therefore, both were thoroughly disappointed when Mrs. Weasley rounded on them.

"What apparition tests?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"Uh… uh…" Ron began.

"While we were at the Ministry, we decided to take our apparition test," Harry explained.

"Oh, I see," Mrs. Weasley began, sniffling, "you're of age now. You can do what you want." She got up from the table and fixed a plate for Mr. Weasley. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny excused themselves and made their way upstairs.

"That went well," Hermione said.

"Not quite how I'd imagined it going," Ron said.

"What, did you just think mum was just going to give you her blessing when you're about to run off to save the wizarding world and put yourselves in mortal danger?" Ginny asked.

"Hoping really," Ron admitted. The four of them walked up the stairs to Ginny's room. Hermione opened the door to Ginny's room and started to walk inside.

"We still have a bit of cleaning to do," Hermione informed the boys.

"Yeah, but come by later tonight. I have a surprise for you," Ginny said to Harry as well as Ron but was attentively starring at Harry. Harry lifted an eyebrow and cracked a smile.

"Can't wait," Harry said staring longingly at Ginny before Ron whisked him away; Hermione pulled Ginny inside her room and closed the door.

"What surprise?" Hermione questioned with a raised eyebrow. Ginny smiled and resumed her cleaning.

The mess was dwindling and Hermione and Ginny were clearly exhausted. They collapsed on Ginny's bed and Hermione turned to Ginny.

"I'm really tired. I think I'll just going to bed," Hermione said. She stood up and made her way to her trunk to get her pajamas.

"Not tonight, not your last night at the Burrow," Ginny argued. Hermione stopped what she was doing and turned to Ginny.

"How did you…" Hermione began confusedly.

"Seriously, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Right, I forgot, you know everything," Hermione joked. "So, what'd you have in mind?" Ginny walked over to her dresser. She rummaged around for a bit, then pulled out a bottle. She handed it to Hermione who examined it thoroughly. "Ogden's Firewhiskey? Ginny where did you get this?" she asked, a note of disapproval clearly detected in her tone.

"Nicked it from Fred and George's place last time I was there," Ginny explained taking back the bottle. "They were so drunk off their arses, didn't even realize it was missing. Must have figured they drained that too," she finished chuckling. Hermione shook her head and handed the bottle back to Ginny.

"Well, this should be interesting," Hermione quipped. "Do you suppose we can finish it off ourselves?"

"Of course not, there's no way you could handle this. Besides it's Harry and Ron's last night here too. It would be rude to keep it from them," Ginny confessed.

"What a nice gesture," Hermione complimented sarcastically. A knock at the door startled the two of them. Ginny cautiously answered the door.

"Oh, good, it's you two," Ginny said visibly relieved to a confused pair of boys.

"Did we miss anything?" Harry asked.

"Not at all; you're right on time," Ginny replied, an impish grin beginning to caress her mouth. Harry stared back, an equally mischievous smile adorning his own face. Hermione realized that Ron hadn't noticed the recent shift of mood, so she spoke up.

"So," she began, "what should we do now?" She had hoped this would break the awkward moment. However, this only seemed to make things more awkward for her and Ron as Harry and Ginny only stared more deeply into each other's faces, seemingly memorizing every feature. Hermione went to Ginny's dresser and retrieved the Firewhiskey. "Shall we?" she asked Ron, proudly displaying the bottle and raising an eyebrow.

"Brilliant," Ron replied excitedly, reaching for the contraband. Before Ron could get his hands on the bottle, Ginny snatched the bottle.

"Not so fast," she reprimanded as she swatted Ron's hand away. "And you," she rounded on Hermione, "you stole my moment."

"Well, you seemed a little busy," Hermione replied. Both Harry and Ginny blushed furiously.

"Well, then," Harry recovered, summoning four glasses, "what are we waiting for?" Each took a glass and Ginny poured a generous amount to each of them. When they all had received some of the smooth, amber liquid, Harry raised his glass.

"To Bill and Fleur, may they live happily every after," Harry toasted.

"Right, Harry, because we live in a muggle fairy tale," Ron joked. Hermione punched Ron in the shoulder.

"Stop it, Ron. Maybe Harry wants to believe that everything will work out and that everyone will live happily ever after. I actually think it's quite romantic," she admitted. For a moment after she said this, she stared directly into Ron's eyes. Never once had Hermione wished those fairy tales were real more than that very moment. She quickly averted his eyes and raised her glass. "To Bill and Fleur."

"To Bill and Fleur." Ginny raised her glass. Ron hesitated for a moment, then followed suit and raised his glass.

"Yeah, to Bill and Fleur," Ron declared.

No, after tonight the lives of Harry, Ron and Hermione would never be like a fairy tale. They would be filled with untold danger and surrounded by uncertainty until finally, in the end, they could only hope for a happy ending. Not like a fairy tale indeed. But maybe, just for tonight, their lives could be the fairy tale they have always dreamed of, beginning, of course, with the consumption of this alcoholic beverage.

The conversation ranged from how much they wished Dumbledore was around, to how daft Lavender Brown is, which Hermione admittedly enjoyed immensely, to the lessons learned at Hogwarts, scholastic and otherwise. An hour and a half, and three-quarters of the bottle later, Ginny had gone to get some water, Harry had gone to the bathroom, and Hermione and Ron were sitting on the floor in Ginny's room laughing.

"So, we pulled back the curtain and caught him snogging his pillow," Ron reminisced. Hermione snorted but continued laughing mercilessly. She looked at Ron who had stopped laughing and was staring at her.

"What, do I have something on my face?" Hermione asked, raising a hand to her face.

"No, no. It's just… No, you look…" Ron couldn't complete a sentence and Hermione could decide whether it was because he was nervous or inebriated. "Where's Harry? He left like twenty minutes ago," Ron recovered. "Honestly, it doesn't take him that long to pee."

"Do you frequently time him?" Hermione joked. "Hang on, Ginny left before Harry. Surely she'd be back by now."

"D'you reckon she got lost," Ron asked. Hermione threw him the most derisive look she could muster in her current condition.

"She was only going to the kitchen to get some water, she wasn't climbing Mt. Eppervest, or whatever the hell it's called," she tried.

"Hermione, I'm sloshed and even I know that didn't make sense," Ron retorted. "You're drunk."

"I am not. I just need some fresh air," Hermione said trying to stand. "Whoops." Hermione began to stumble but Ron steadied her.

"There we go. Nice and easy," he encouraged. "Wow, Hermione. You don't drink much do you?"

"Twice a week, except on Sundays," Hermione muttered incomprehensibly. Ron chuckled and helped Hermione down the stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, however, they heard something unanticipated. It sounded like someone was moving pots and pans around. Then, they heard someone mutter something about trouble and figured Mrs. Weasley had caught Ginny out of bed, mildly intoxicated. They assumed Mrs. Weasley was trying to reprimand Ginny, as quietly as was possible for Mrs. Weasley, for making so much noise. Even in her current state, Hermione knew it would be best to slip out unnoticed; but not before they had a quick peek at the carnage. However, when the craned their necks around the corner to see into the kitchen, they found quite a different site than they had imagined. Instead of witnessing a severe verbal lashing from Mrs. Weasley, they discovered the reason for their friends' absences. Ron and an intoxicated Hermione stared blatantly at Harry, his arms wrapped longingly around a radiant Ginny. They were kissing hungrily, as though this may be the last moment they would ever be together. Hermione let out a snort. She saw Harry and Ginny abruptly break apart and look around. Next thing Hermione knew, Ron had put his hand over her mouth and pulled her away from the door as she heard Ginny say "did you hear that?"

Ron rushed Hermione out past the garden. When he removed his hand from her mouth, she could hardly contain her laughter.

"Looks like they were having a good time," Hermione choked out.

"Hermione keep your voice down," Ron whispered. "Honestly, we're lucky they didn't catch us spying on them."

"Oh, relax, Ron. I doubt they even knew we were there," Hermione slurred.

"No, they couldn't have," Ron began. "What, with you snorting like a pig and all."

"Are you calling me fat," Hermione retorts, swaying slightly.

"What?" Ron was caught off guard. He looked at her and searched for a way out while she tried to stay on her feet. "No, I…" But before he could recover, Hermione leaned too far to one side and was about to fall. Ron, however, rescued her once again from the cold, unforgiving ground. "Watch it, Hermione," Ron said as he quickly moved to support Hermione, helping her steady herself. "You really shouldn't drink anymore."

"What're you talking about, I'm doing just fine, thank you," Hermione told Ron, so he loosened his grip and she nearly toppled over again. Ron straightened her up once more and pulled her closer. She rested her arms on his. "Maybe I did go a bit overboard," she said looking into his eyes. Ron just smiled as he stared back at her. She began to lean in slowly. "You know, your eyes are really blue," Hermione said in a low voice. Surprise flushed over Ron's features as she continued. "Just like in my dreams." She pulled him closer, closing her eyes.

"I know," Ron whispered, and he noticed she stopped and opened her eyes.

"What?" Hermione asked. Her quizzical expression begged him to continue.

"I said, I…" He began to repeat.

"I know what you said," Hermione stressed. "But, what do you mean?" She dropped her arms and stepped away. Her debilitating eyes fixed on Ron's.

"I…uh…I," Ron squirmed under her gaze.

"Out with it, Ron," Hermione demanded.

"I overheard you and Ginny talking in her room," He rushed. "I wanted to tell you that I passed my apparition test. I apparated to Ginny's door but I heard talking."

"So you decided to stay and listen in?" Hermione asked furiously. She didn't know if it was the thought of Ron knowing exactly how she felt and not knowing how he feels, or if it was the blood rushing to her head, but she was definitely sober now.

"I heard you say that you had another dream. I was just curious," Ron said warily.

"Ron, how could you?" Hermione yelled as she ran towards the door. She reached for the handle and jerked it open. She could hear Ron pleading behind her, but she didn't care. As she tore through the living room, she could hear Ginny behind her.

"Hermione, where are you… what did you do to her?" Hermione heard Ginny ask. Ron had obviously walked in. Hermione could hear Ginny letting Ron have it and Ron trying to defend himself. Harry, however, seemed to be absent from the shouting match. She ran to Ginny's room, shut the door and collapsed on her bed. She couldn't believe Ron knew everything. She could still faintly hear muffled yelling. And, without warning, she drifted into slumber.

Light streamed in through the window. Hermione opened her eyes and then quickly shut them again. The pain shooting to her head was agonizing and she knew exactly why.

"I'm never drinking again," Hermione told herself. She forced her eyes open again and saw Ginny on her bed, her arm and head hanging over the edge. Hermione chuckled, which only intensified the headache. She tried to remember what had happened the night before. She got out of bed and noticed she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. She quickly changed and headed down to the kitchen. She wasn't really hungry, but she thought it would be nice to at least see Mrs. Weasley while it was still morning.

Hermione opened the door quietly and walked into the hall. Just as quietly as she had opened it, Hermione shut the door and took a step backward, and, unknowingly, bumping into Ron.

"Hermione…" Ron quickly took a couple steps back, "I didn't see you there. How're you feeling?"

"I'm fine, Ron. Just have a bit of a headache is all," Hermione stated calmly.

"I didn't figure you'd be up this early," Ron retorted, "or talking to me," he mumbled. Hermione gave him a quizzical expression.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm always up this early," Hermione asked, disregarding what he mumbled.

"The way you were tossin' 'em back last night, I didn't think I'd see you for a couple days," He jovially replied. "Honestly, Hermione, don't you remember anything from last night?" He asked.

"Not really," Hermione answered. "The last thing I remember is talking about Lavender Brown. Everything past that's a blank." She finished. Ron ears seemed to perk up after hearing this and Hermione was suspicious. "What exactly happened last night Ron?"

"Nothing really," he began, searching for a cop out. "We spied on Harry and Ginny snogging in the kitchen."

"Naturally," Hermione commented with a smile.

"You swore," Ron recounted.

"Is that the best you've got?" Hermione asked, bating him.

"And you confessed your undying love for me out in the garden," Ron threw in.

"Oh, come on, Ron. Now you're just reaching," Hermione insisted.

"What? For all you know every bit of that could be true," Ron said.

"Yes, well, maybe in your dreams, Ron," Hermione replied.

"Yeah, maybe," Ron jested. They stood there for a few seconds looking at the ground. Then Hermione lifted her head to catch Ron staring back at her then fix his eyes back on the ground. Hermione decided to say something when an unintended interruption emerged.

"Would you two keep it down?" Ginny shouted angrily. "I feel like I've been hit by a train." The two outside the door laughed as Ginny shut the door back on them.

"Come on, I can smell breakfast," Ron invited. Hermione nodded and followed Ron to the kitchen.

"You have to tell her," Hermione insisted.

"Can't I just leave her a note or something," Ron pleaded, "maybe send her an owl when we get there?

"No, you can't just leave her a note, Ron, she's you mum," Hermione said.

"Fine, I'll do it," Ron conceded, "but you're responsible if anything happens to me." He told her poignantly. Hermione chuckled and Ron smiled. He picked up his bag and turned toward the garden. Suddenly, they heard a pop behind them. It was Harry, his bag in tow. His hair was slightly mussed and he seemed out of breath.

"Said goodbye to Ginny, did you?" Ron asked.

"She's a trooper," Harry responded trying to fix his hair. Ron raised an eyebrow. Hermione knew what was going through Ron's mind, so she touched his arm and brought him out of his reverie. Ron straightened up and nodded. They all stood there for a moment, none knowing what to say. Harry spoke first.

"So, did I miss anything?" Harry asked.

"Well, Ron was just about to tell his mum we were leaving," Hermione informed. She saw Ron cringe.

"Great," Harry replied, "Shall we?" He motioned to the door. Ron looked at Harry, then to Hermione, pleading. Finally, he surrendered and led the way to the garden.

Outside, Mrs. Weasley was mercilessly chasing garden gnomes. When she noticed she was being watched, she straightened up.

"Oh, hello, you three," Mrs. Weasley greeted. The trio's mumbled greetings alerted the attentive mother. "Alright, what is it?" she asked, her hands on her hips. Ron turned and looked at his companions for support. They both nodded for him to proceed. Reluctantly, he faced his mother.

"Well, you see… we, that is Harry, Hermione, and me-I… well…," Ron sputtered out. He once again peeked back at his friends for reassurance, "we have to…" But Mrs. Weasley cut him off.

"I know, Ron," Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"You know what?" Ron asked, off guard. Harry and Hermione were confused as well.

"I know you have to go," Mrs. Weasley confessed. She set down her gardening tools and faced her youngest son. "I know you have to go. I didn't want to believe it; but I understand. You can't let Harry go alone, can you now?" She said, trying to force a smile. However, she failed miserably. She walked up to him and placed her hands on his face. Taking a breath, she continued, her voice shaking. "Promise, you'll be careful."

"I promise," Ron replied reverently. His mum nodded. She looked past Ron at Harry and Hermione.

"You take care of my boy," Mrs. Weasley told them. They both nodded but Hermione knew it was more of a plea than an instruction. Mrs. Weasley hugged her son; then she hugged Harry and Hermione. After Mrs. Weasley hugged Ron once more, she stepped aside.

And with that, the trio began walking. As they did, Hermione noticed Harry look back. Ginny was looking out of her bedroom window. She could see her tear-streaked face from where they were standing. She saw him turn back around, not showing any emotion. Then, there was Ron. He turned back and gazed at his childhood home. How long would it be before he saw it again, before he saw his family again. As he turned back to the horizon, he made no attempt to hide his sorrow. He looked at Hermione. She gave him a small smile. He reluctantly returned the smile then looked on to their destination, a shabby looking teddy bear.

"I don't understand why we just can't apparate there," Ron voiced, "Why do we have to take a portkey?"

"Because, Ron, it's not safe to apparate," Hermione informed.

"It's not safe to do anything, Hermione," Ron argued mockingly. Hermione bowed up for a response, but Harry interrupted.

"Don't tell me you two are going to start fighting now," Harry insisted, "and ruin that nice moment we just had." Hermione glanced at Ron, and he at her. He smiled and she returned it.

"So, we go in 5…4…" Hermione counted.

"I still don't understand why…" Ron continued complaining.

"…3…2…" Hermione continued.

"It wouldn't be that much trouble to just…" Ron ranted.

"RON!" Hermione commanded.

"What?" Ron asked. She glared at him. "Oh, fine."

"…1." Hermione finished. The three of them grabbed the bear and clung for dear life. From then on nothing would be simple, nothing would be guaranteed, nothing would be safe. But Hermione could always find solace in her dreams.

Ok, I know it took a little longer that we all expected. But, I can't apologize for taking so long because I had to prioritize, and this wasn't real high on the list. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you didn't, tough, because I'm not rewriting one word. But in any case, hit that review button and tell me what you think. I'd like to know that all of my hard work and brain power hasn't fallen on deaf ears… eyes… whatever. Anyway, thanks for reading. Hopefully, I can start a new story soon so be on the lookout.

Cheers,

Distracted mind


End file.
